our story is only skin-deep
by Liberty Love and Roses
Summary: We are a tragedy with a happy ending, where reality force-feeds us the antidote. — Mugi x Hanabi, drabble (ish)


**Phew, I just felt like writing this. I recently stumbled across an AMV for this anime (which I hadn't watched, by the way; I read the manga a little while back), and just really, really, really wanted to write something.**

 **So here I present: a mini, Kuzu no Honkai drabble (perhaps 6x longer, if you insist a drabble is only 100 words long) like thing.**

 **WARNING: this has no plot. Some parts are just random, others are retellings of the manga events.**

 **Enjoy, my lovelies, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 _our story is only skin-deep_

* * *

Oh, honey, we are toxic.

Filling the holes in our hearts, venom, a twisted lust tainted by a broken love, but you make me feel as if you could be home to me.

But we crumble quick, corroded, ever broken, crying for what we could not be.

How dare I fall in love with you, and how dare you fall in love with me.

* * *

We are a sad tale, star-crossed lovers in a sky dark with no stars, two black holes melded together, our miseries entwinted, nails in skin, tears on tongue, hand never quite in hand.

We are a tragedy with a happy ending, where reality force-feeds us the antidote. Our story fades into the tendrils of time, ever growing, until the clock's hands snap it and watch us fall to the ground.

So, it seems fate loathes us and destiny forbids us. Fine. If this is how life plays this game, then I will follow along. Resistance hurts, and I have learned this the cold way.

But some part of me likes the pain (likes you).

* * *

We must have been close, once upon a time. I can tell from our artificial conversations, the awkward distances.

But I guess we found solace in sin.

We exchange promises, vowing to belong only to each other, an oath to, for once in our lives, try to try. Yet, we do not stop:

Other bodies, a warmth not yours, a kiss not yours, unfamiliar hands that are clumsy on my skin (because only you know the language). And you are the exact same.

But still I yearn for you. There is comfort in your presence, a reassurance that I am not worthless, that there exists someone who could want me.

So please, pick up the phone.

* * *

We muster our courage for today.

By the clock, I stand, counting the seconds from his rejection.

You don't appear, and it's no wonder; you love the way she strings you along. You are in love with the heartbreak and the tyranny of her words - - lips - - face - - curves - - body (your kisses make a beeline for every inch of her skin, and she will wear traces of your affection like new perfume tomorrow morning).

I lose count of the seconds.

By the clock I stand, still waiting, but the clock has already broken the tendril of our story. There is nothing more to us.

I leave, and it is long before I see you again.

* * *

So much has happened before we meet again.

Time has shaped us to fit its mould, and it nurtures new branches in its passage for our new beginnings to sprout.

It has been too long. We, for once, don't layer skin upon skin, trying to conceal our wounds.

We talk, breathing words like a song; easy, fluid, comfortable.

And God, you feel like home to me. This is why we must say goodbye. We both yearn for the real thing, tired of substitutes, tired of trudging through heartbreak for so long.

But if we want to move forward, we must devolve, regress, evaluate our choices, and stride forward into uncertainty with pride in our gaits.

I don't regret you, and I don't regret us.

Your arms are so familiar around me as we fall into a mutual embrace. It isn't lustful like the way it used to be; it's poignant, it's hopeful, and it's—

(I want to keep loving you.)

—our final goodbye.

* * *

We are reluctant when we let go, but our shoulders are light and the world eases its weight off our hearts as we stride forward into uncertainty.

Cherry blossoms drift, spring begins, and we rewrite our stories.

(And who knows; as we both search for the real thing, perhaps our stories will collide, and the cherry blossoms will fall once more.)

* * *

 **This is mostly plotless, as you can tell, but I gave it a hopeful ending, because that's how I interpreted the actual ending; I believe they will meet again in the future and be happy. At least, I hope. I think they could be happy with each other after starting afresh.**

 **Anywho, the beginning few parts were just vague mumbo-jumbo, and the rest fell into the actual manga events. In my head, it worked out, but maybe it doesn't in yours. In that case, I'm sorry.**

 **Some parts may be jumpy; that's the point.**

 **Anywho, please review! Chances are, nobody is going to stumble onto this, so if _you_ do, then please, tell me what you think!**

~Adieu!

X's and O's,

Liberty


End file.
